Rain Down Upon A Battle Part 2
Chris: Get ready for Part 2. (BACK AT STADIUM) Robin: The battle shall now begin. Mac: Roserade, Energy Ball. Roserade: (uses Energy Ball and hits Azumarill) Azumarill: (gets KO'd) Robin: Azumarill is………………………………... Bloo: NO IT'S NOT! IT JUST NEEDS SOME TIME TO REST IS ALL, OK?! Robin: unable to battle, Roserade is the……………………………….......... Bloo: I SAID NO! YOU SHOULD OF LISTEN TO ME THE FIRST TIME! IS THIS SOME SORT OF TRAP TO YOU, I DON'T THINK SO! GIVE A PEOPLE A BIT OF SYMPATHY BEFORE YOU MAKE THE CALL! Cream: You tell him. Cheese(Chao): Cho cho. Bloo: I'm cool, I understand now. (returns Azumarill) Dang, I felt like yelling. In fact, I love yelling. Helps keep of the stress of losing. CC: Robin: Helps? Chris would've disqualified him if he didn't have much common sense. Bloo: (puts ball in launcher) I know this is a disadvantage for me, but somehow I know this is going to help me beat all three. (launches Pokeball and Piplup comes out) Piplup: Piplup. Mac: Energy Ball. (Roserade uses Energy Ball and KO's Piplup) Robin: Piplup is unable to battle, Roserade is the winner. Bloo: (returns Piplup) So close. Izzy: I beat the hot guy you know. Justin: This isn't the time to brag. CC: Izzy: Yea, heard that from a lot of people. Bloo: (launches Pokeball and Swellow comes out) Mac: I won't let you win this easy. Even those with type disadvantages can still win. Bloo: No one defeats me at all. Mac: Wish you had said that earlier. Roserade use Toxic. Roserade: (uses Toxic and Swellow gets poisoned) Bloo: (sarcastically) Great, now not only is Swellow slowly taking damage, it can't do a thing. Mac: Now, use Poison Sting. Roserade: (white darts are shot from her bouquets and Swellow takes massive damage) Bloo: Now the pain is greatly increasing. Oh man, Mac still has of his on his side still intact. Swellow: (gets drossy and faints) Robin: Swellow is unable to battle, Roserade is the winner. Victory goes to Mac with an easy win. Mac: All right. Roserade: Roserade. CC: Leshawna: Guess me and Jack are up against each other, I don't know how the turn of events will become. If me and Izzy went face to face, Cream would mob me. But I can't believe that bossy Mandy beat her. She'll pay for that. Chris: Leshawna and Jack, you guys are up. Leshawna: Can this get any worse? Cream: I wish you weren't already this far right now. Leshawna: I'm not mad at you for anything right? Jack: Can we just start our battle? Leshawna: Oh, okay. (launches Pokeball and Corsola comes out) Corsola: Corsola. Leshawna: Ya watching this? Cream: (sleeps) Leshawna: Is something bugging ya? Jack: (puts Pokeball in Launcher) Let's show em Gyarados. (launches Pokeball and Gyarados comes out) Gyarados: (roars) CC: Leshawna: Oh yay, the bigger they are, the harder they (censored) fall. Leshawna: Use Stone Edge. Corsola: (uses Stone Edge and hits Gyarados) CC: Jack: Gyarados kept getting multiple hits, I couldn't even look, but I must to make my Pokemon laugh at me. Jack: Scary Face Gyarados: (uses Scary Face and Corsola starts getting to be scared) Chris: (does his usual laugh) Jack: Aerial Ace. Gyarados: (uses Aerial Ace and gives Corsola iota damage) Leshawna: Recover. Corsola: (heals itself) Jack: Wise move, but unfortunately I won't let you win, Dragon Rage. Gyarados: (uses Dragon Rage and KO's Corsola) Leshawna: Oh no you didn't. Robin: Corsola is unable to battle, Gyarados is the winner. Leshawna: (returns Corsola and puts another Pokeball in the launcher) Nidoking, let's show them what we're talkin' about! (launches Pokeball and Nidoking comes out) Nidoking: (growls) Jack: You just made a disadvantage but oh well, Giga Impact. Gyarados: (uses Giga Impact and KO's Nidoking) Courtney: (lands using a parachute) I found you Chris! Chris: This is an inappropriate time Courtney. (presses button and launches Courtney) Robin: As I was about to say, (Leshawna returns Nidoking) never mind. Mac: The only Pokemon Leshawna has left is Gabite. Gyarados can't move for a while after using Giga Impact. So Leshawna might turn the tables here. CC: Mandy: You know what's weird, Harold is obsessed with the word boobie. Leshawna: (launches Pokeball and Gabite comes out) Gabite: Ga. Mac: (grabs photo of scale) Says here that a Gabite's scales can cure any illness. CC: Leshawna: A powerhouse like Gabite might get me a chance to win this thing. Leshawna: Okay, now Ground type moves won't work on a Flying-type like Gyarados. The moves that work are Aerial Ace, Flamethrower, Draco Meteor, Leer, Tail Whip, Growth, and Stone Edge. That last move I mentioned just might work. So use Stone Edge. Gabite: (uses Stone Edge and KO's Gyarados) Robin: Gyarados is unable to battle, Gabite is the winner. Leshawna: That's right, no messes with me. CC: Cream: (sleeps on purpose but later wakes up) Huh? Did I miss something? Izzy: (gives mail to Frankie to send it to Goo) She's gonna get it. At the Ho…… (Cream covers her mouth and muffles out words but they can't be heard because her mouth is covered) never mind. Jack: (puts Pokeball in launcher) Prepare to be defeated at your own risk. (launches Pokeball and Rhyperior comes out) Rhyperior: (giving a little smirk) Chris: Sounds like a bit, uh, quirky battle. (Leshawna, Gabite, Jack, and Rhyperior looking at Chris in a strange way) CC: Chris: I'm just honest. Leshawna: Okay Gabite, let's get down to it and show that being bootylicious can be an advantage. Now, use Growl. Gabite: (uses Growl and Rhyperior and the people on the sidelines except Cream cover their ears) Mac: MY EARS! Cream: (has no effect but cleans out her ears) Izzy: WHY DOESN'T IT HURT YOU?! Cream: WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?! Izzy: WHAT?! Leshawna: Opps, my bad. All people on the sidelines except Cream: WHAT?! (Cream falls out of her seat) CC: Justin: How Gabite did that was so annoying. How are my eardrums going to recover? CC: Cream: I can see why Gabite was a perfect fit for Leshawna, no offense to the traitor but that's just how she is. Right Cheese? Cheese? Cheese(Chao): (lands on a tree) Choooooooooooooooooooooooo. (falls and lands on Mac who is currently in a 30 second coma along with everyone except Leshawna, Rhyperior, Gabite, Jack, Cream, and Robin) Gabite: Gabite. Leshawna: Sand Tomb now. Gabite: (uses Sand Tomb and Rhyperior gets KO'd) Robin: Rhyperior is unable to battle, Gabite is the winner. Chris: The battle is now going towards the wire. It's anybody's game now. Whoever wins this advances into the next round. Jack: (returns Rhyperior) I haven't noticed you would go to your true potential. Leshawna: No way your going to win that easy, um-um. Jack: (gets a little irritated and launches Pokemon which releases Snubbull) Snubbull: Snubbull. Leshawna: Gabite use Earthquake. Jack: Get on Gabite and use Lick. CC: Frankie: (showing a picture of Leshawna and her Gabite and points at his dorsal fin) See the cut on Gabite's dorsal fin, male Gabite have that. CC: (Inuyasha and Kagome are both in the confession cam) Inuyasha: Me and Kagome are arguing about whether Gabite or Snubbull would win. Kagome: Sit boy. (Inuyasha down painfully) Snubbull: (gets on Gabite before it could use Earthquake and licked him) Gabite: (pushes Snubbull away) Snubbull: (lands safely but then starts to evolve) Jack: You just ran out of luck. (Snubbull evolves into Granbull) Mac: (pulls out his Pokedex) Mac's Pokedex: Granbull, the Fairy Pokemon. It has trouble keeping its head up straight because the large fangs. Looks more timid than it looks. Mac: (closes his Pokedex) Gonna be hard for Granbull. Gabite is pretty much going to win, if Jack doesn't know what to do. CC: Jack: I now have my strategy perfectly aligned. Jack: Fire Blast. Granbull: (uses Fire Fang and hits Gabite and Leshawna's hair turned into an afro due to the intense heat) Leshawna: Ugh, stupid heat. Bloo: So it's not just the hair band? Leshawna: Fraid' not. There's also water, electricity, and I don't know what else. Mac: Maybe when you got transported out of that book, the magic must've had something to do with it. Leshawna: Not magic too. (Eris's golden apple of chaos falls out of her afro and Cream picks it up) Did that apple………………….Eris. Cream: Interesting. (puts apple in her bag of tricks) Jack: Can we just get on with it? Leshawna: Oh, right. Dragon Claw. Gabite: (uses Dragon Claw) Jack: Defend yourself. (Granbull makes its arms in an X position and slides back a little from Gabite's Dragon Claw) Leshawna: Oh no you didn't just defend yourself. You're going down samurai, and maybe get payback at Mandy. Jack: Not if I do so first. CC: Izzy: Just a brief message, I'll be the one defeating Mandy. (AT THE MOUNTAINS) Charm Caster: (watching from the mountains) I'll get my revenge, Chris, just not now. Maybe in episode 45. (BACK AT THE STADIUM) Jack: Now Granbull, Ice Fang. Granbull: (uses Ice Fang and KO's Gabite) Robin: Gabite is unable to battle, Granbull is the winner, victory goes to Jack. CC: Leshawna: I really embarrassed myself out there. CC: Cream: She deserved it. CC: Justin: Leshawna's not the only to be left out. CC: Bloo: I'll get you Mac. Chris: (bangs gong) Round 2 starts right now. (Leshawna and Jack sit at the stands while Izzy and Mandy get up and go onto the battlefield) Izzy: You are now one step closer to feeling pain everyone. Watch closely. (launches Pokeball and Aipom comes out) Aipom: Aipom. Mandy: Then I choose Steelix. (launches Pokeball and Steelix comes out) Steelix: Steelix. Mac: I doubt Izzy has an advantage. Normal type attacks won't do much against Steel types. Izzy: Aipom, use Brick Break. Aipom: (uses Brick Break and hits Steelix giving it massive damage) CC: Izzy: But a Fighting type move does a bunch of impact. Just like my mother accidentally ripping four phone books at the same time. Here's a lie, fish never swim. (neck gets shocked) Ow. Izzy: Use Brick Break, again. Mandy: Counter. CC: Izzy: Stupid Steelix using her counter attack. I can tell the gender by the pair of ridges on a Steelix's jaw (Aipom's Brick Break gets bounced back at) Aipom: (struggling to stand up) Mandy: Stone Edge. Steelix: (uses Stone Edge and knocks out Aipom) Robin: (feeling sympathy for Aipom) Ohhhhhhh, Aipom is unable to battle, Steelix is the winner. CC: Izzy: You know Spike from the Land Before Time? He looks similar to a species of Pokemon known as Grotle. Ash has a Grotle. My mother has a Grotle. Even Tiger Woods, the legendary golfer, has a Grotle. (neck gets zapped) Ow. Okay, I lied. That helps. Cream: Isn't it great Leshawna? (meanly leans her head towards Leshawna) You can tell when she lies by hearing a zap on her neck. Izzy: (returns Aipom) Not your lucky day Jinx would be saying. Mandy: I would release Pokemon I don't need like other careless trainers would, but I prefer not to because I already have enough common sense. Izzy: (puts Pokeball in her Pokeball Launcher and later makes a throat cutting gesture) Justin: Just like she did the same thing to me. Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction